Lovers Eternal
by blueheronpl
Summary: A Godric/Eric/Sookie love story. Just a one shot, but very steamy! Maybe others will follow...?


**Lovers Eternal**

**An: A Sookie, Eric and Godric story based on the characters from True Blood, not SVM, however I believe Charlaine Harris owns all, if not most, and this is in no way intended to infringe upon any rights of Ms. Harris or HBO. This is just a little smutty fun. **

**Godric did not meet the sun, and he has, at some point, turned Sookie into a vampire. **

Eric ran his hand down Sookie's side with a light touch, causing her nipples to bead in response. He could see the goose bumps spring up on her skin in the wake of his hand. There was no need to rush, no need to throw her down and assert his dominance over her body. They both knew he was capable of doing that. His goal in this moment was to make her beg. He wanted to hear her beg for his cock like it was the one thing that would keep death away from her, like it was the air she needed to breathe. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, just enough to make her try to lean in and get more, but he raised up before she could get any closer.

"Eric, please…" she whispered with desperation.

Eric smirked to himself, she was getting close. He kissed his way down her neck and between her breasts. He had a hand on each one, massaging them lightly as he made his way down farther to her blond mound. She was flexing her body rhythmically as he dove in, causing her to cry out with ecstasy. He maneuvered himself so that he was on all fours with her legs on his shoulders and his face between her legs lapping up all her hot cream that ran for him.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his hips and cool lips on his lower back. Ah, Godric was home. Without stopping what he was doing, Eric moaned and arched his back so that he was presented to his maker and lover in the way he knew Godric liked. Godric growled with approval as he shifted lower and began to feast on Eric's pink hole that started to spasm with pleasure almost before he could get to it.

"Oh Godric," Eric panted, "Please, Godric, please…" Eric was now the one begging, much to Godric's delight.

Eric only let one person on this earth do to him what Godric did, and it was because he loved and trusted him above everyone, except for the lovely woman underneath him. Sookie was burned into his heart and soul just as much as Godric was, and the three of them were a formidable force to be reckoned with. Eric alone was usually enough to discourage all but the most hardened warriors from interfering, but with Godric by his side, and more recently the addition of their little Valkerie, the three of them were an almost unstoppable force that could rule the world if they so chose.

Godric had reached around and was now pumping Eric's throbbing and engorged organ in time with his tongue thrusts and he was not sure if it was divine torture or bliss beyond description. Godric shifted so that he was able to penetrate Eric from behind and he thrust into him again and again with vampire speed, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Eric felt his control slipping as his frantic oral ministrations caused his beloved underneath him to cum violently, clenching his long blond hair and screaming his name. She sighed and seemed to become liquid with her release and slid down so that Eric could bury his straining erection into her tight, drenched sheath. Godric guided it into her as all three of them cried out at being joined so intimately together. Godric's thrusts caused all three of them to move together and Eric's eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. He cried out with his release that seemed to explode from his body and caused a chain reaction with his lovers and they too came with abandon. All three fell to the large circular, silk covered bed still joined together but on their sides. Godric kissed Eric's neck and shoulders lovingly while Sookie lightly kissed his lips and chin. Eric held Godric's hand that was around his waist and Sookie's hand that was between them on the pillow. He never, in his one thousand years, ever felt as complete as he did at times like this when they were all together.

"Godric, I'm glad you're finally home," Sookie whispered. They reached for each other over Eric's prone form and kissed deeply. She missed him as much as Eric did when he was away.

"I can't stay away from my two loves. I'm very sad when we're not all together." Godric said as Eric turned his head and they all shared a deep three way kiss. "I need you both all the time, my children. Soon our New Orleans compound will be finished and we can be together always. I finalized all my business in Texas, so I don't have to return there any time soon."

Sookie sat up and slipped in between the two men so that she was in the middle. Godric chuckled and kissed her deeply as Eric turned and began running his finger up and down her sensitive back entrance. She mewled, a sound which never failed to enflame her two lovers, and Eric plunged in making her break her kiss with Godric to cry out her pleasure. She loved having both of them inside her at the same time. She felt loved and safe and complete, and her heart felt like it would burst with the emotions. Godric entered her from the front, moving alternately with Eric. They could feel each other as they moved back and forth, almost as if there wasn't a barrier between them. Sookie was so tight and hot and all three of them were crying out as they raced towards another powerful orgasm. As they came together, Godric and Eric plunged their fangs into Sookie's shoulders and she bit into Godric's neck. This caused another mutual orgasm and when they finally withdrew their fangs they were all spent and limp.

"I knew you'd make an extraordinary vampire Sookie," Eric said between kisses on her neck.

"Yes, well until Godric turned me and I woke up in both of your arms, I couldn't understand how fragile and temporary my human life was. I'll love you forever master," Sookie whispered.

"Hey, am I in the room?" Eric growled indignantly.

Godric lightly chuckled while shaking his head. "Children, do I need to separate you two?"

Eric and Sookie both laughed. "Of course I'll love you forever too, my big Viking. Since there is some question as to the stability of your legs, should I run us all a hot bath?" Eric pinched her butt lovingly while he growled into her ear. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, still laughing as she struggled to get out from between her two men.

She padded into the bathroom and turned on the water to start their bath while Godric and Eric cuddled together watching her through the open bathroom door. "I can't even think about not having her with us now," Eric said softly as Godric stroked his chest lovingly.

"I know what you mean. You are both essential for my life now. There is nothing the three of us cannot do as long as we are together." Godric kissed Eric softly and then pulled him up out of the bed and they held hands as they walked together into the bathroom where their lover was already stretched out in the steaming tub. They all relaxed in the huge bathtub together, not needing words as they washed each other reverently between soft and passionate kisses and then made their way back to bed.

Being the youngest, Sookie felt the pull of the dawn before the other two, so as she felt the quiet darkness overtake her, she smiled and knew that they would all wake up together, and together they would always be.

**An: So, this is just a one shot, but I thought I'd maybe to a series of one shots in this vein, like when Sookie was turned, maybe something before Eric met Sookie, etc. Let me know if you have any ideas or situations that would make some good reading!**


End file.
